


One Day I will Tell him I Love Him.

by 07icedragon



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Making Love, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 12:10:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6423409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/07icedragon/pseuds/07icedragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just a one shot I wrote because I love my OTP and I felt like making myself a sad love story with a sad ending for now. It is very corny so if your not into all that sappy stuff this is not the fic for you. Those of you who are interested please enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Day I will Tell him I Love Him.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Hetalia. That right belongs to the creators.

The night had started just like any other night when it was pouring down rain. Antonio had not come over for the annual  gathering that the three friends held, so it was only Gilbert and Francis present. This month it was held at Francis's house. Both men were bored. They had originally planned to go out on the town, but when it started thundering Francis called it off and quickly put music on instead. It was different than what Gilbert was used to listening to at his brothers place. After all it had been a while since he actually listened to French music. Gilbert had to admit, it wasn't helping his boredom though. He had already gone through three bottles of beer and was on his fourth.

Francis was still working his way slowly through his first glass of wine, while trying to tune out the thunder. It was no secret to Gilbert, the man knew he was afraid of thunder. He had been even before he met the albino.  Looking over at Gilbert, Francis smiled slightly,

**"I am sorry today is not as exciting as it should be mon amour."**

Gilbert smirked, **"Nah, you can't help it that you are at a loss in mine awesome presence."**

 **"I can think of a way, for us to pass time and escape the boredom,"** Francis retorted with a suggestive grin.

Gilbert quickly sat forward, **"Rock, Paper, Scissors, like usual?"**

 **"Oui, best two out of three wins."** Francis confirmed as he moved closer to the Prussian and got prepared for the first round. Gilbert had one the first round and gloated, only to be thwarted in the second round when Francis's Paper beat his Rock. However, in the final round that decided the game, Gilbert won, making his score 2 wins and 1 loss. Turning his mischievous eyes on Francis he grinned from ear to ear like a Cheshire cat.

 **"Mon Dieu, please don't be as rough as you were last time?"** Francis asked as he put his wine glass down and stood up. Gilbert followed suet, but had no intention of waiting,

 **"Nein, I will make you beg for it!"** He declared before kissing Francis passionately.

The taste of beer, mixing with wine made both men shutter, but it was not strong enough to stop them. Gilbert deepened the kiss and guided Francis backwards. Only when they reached the staircase did Gilbert remember there were stairs. Growling and nipping at Francis's bottom lip he reached down to hook his arms under Francis's ass in order to lift him up. Francis highly aroused just by the kissing, wanted things to move faster, so he wrapped his legs around Gilbert. Allowing the Prussian to carry him up the stairs to his bedroom, without having to break there kiss.

Once inside the bedroom Gilbert moved swiftly to the bed. Gently laying Francis down on the cool sheets. When Francis started to hurriedly remove his clothes, Gilbert brushed his hands away,

**"Nein, I will do everything tonight. I won the game."**

Francis pouted but let it slide when Gilbert started kissing him again. Since Gilbert was an excellent kisser Francis didn't really care who removed the clothes as long as they vanished soon. He knew his wish was coming true when he felt his lovers wandering hands. Oh how he wanted to break the kiss and plead for the constricting clothing to be removed fast. However, when the kiss was broken he was too breathless to think clearly. Gilbert never gave him any time to catch his breath either. Not when he went straight for Francis's earlobe. Between sucking on it, and gently biting it, Gilbert moved his hands deftly over the buttons of Francis's shirt.

Gilbert had an unfair advantage when it came to Francis. He knew where all of the older male's sensitive spots were, and he knew exactly how to make the Frenchman squirm. However, Francis's entire body was one large sensitive area. You could touch him anywhere and excite him. If you are inexperienced though it would not have the same effect. Gilbert learned through many years of trial and error, that a sensitive spot on Francis could go either way. The same spot depending on how one touched it could result in a black eye, or heavy panting. That was one of the reasons why Francis usually prefers to top his lovers.

Francis will only ever willingly bottom to four Nations. Gilbert knew that for a fact, since Antonia, Francis and himself talked about everything together. Gilbert was just happy that he was one of the four people who could ever see Francis like this. Face flushed with a dusty rose, lips red and swollen from being kissed, bitten, and sucked on. The half lidded eyes that looked like a stormy sea, filled with passion. The best part for Gilbert was when Francis called out his human name in ecstasy. He loved hearing that raspy voice, especially when Francis was so aroused he forgot how to speak any other language than his own.

Gilbert finally stopped playing with Francis's ear, only to move to his jawline. This area on Francis's body was a little bit tricky to navigate. If you were to gentle in touching it, Francis would grow bored. Smiling to himself Gilbert bit playfully along the man's jawline making Francis gasp and arch his back. The Prussian loved all of the man's reactions but knew that if he lingered in the same spot too long pleasure would turn to pain. Francis was so sensitive to the two it was really hard when they first started the BDSM play. Gilbert learned right away that Francis didn't like pain, he liked to be bound and teased. He did not like pain though.

Moving lower Gilbert started to gently kiss at Francis's neck, causing more reactions from the frustrated Frenchman,

 **"Gilbert, please."** It was an adorable plea and one Gilbert had to reward, so he finally decided to remove Francis's shirt,

**"Today, I want to be gentle with you, tease all your sensitive area's until your crying for release. I want to see your beautiful blue eyes full of tears as your body screams for mine."**

Francis moaned and closed his eyes. He knew this night would be long, knew that it would also be frustrating, but he knew more than anything else it would be intense and full of emotion. It was how he loved to be held. Only Gilbert knew this side of him, only Gilbert spent all these years remembering all the secret quirks of Francis's body. However, there was one thing Gilbert didn't know, and Francis did not have the confidence to tell him.

Feeling Gilberts fingers ghost down the sides of his waist, Francis arched his back and let out a silent moan. Every touch the Albino made left him wanting more. The thunder outside would make his body stiffen every time it echoed through the house, but in the following second Gilbert would kiss, lick, suck or bite something and Francis would melt. He was in heaven, not wanting this slow torture to end, but at the same time begging for the finish he knew would eventually come.

Gilbert felt every movement Francis's body made. When the muscles tensed, when they relaxed. When the skin would twitch. Biting Francis's collarbone was the best way to make the man whimper. However, Gilberts favorite part was coming up and he knew that Francis hated it when he teased him here. Kissing his way lower he smirked up at Francis who blushed and bit the back of his hand. Gilbert chuckled and shook his head,

 **"I will not tease you there yet, I will save it for when you least expect it,"** Gilbert smirked as he moved lower.

Francis cursed, **"Damn it Gilbert."**

 **"I will not, your body is too addictive to damn,"** Gilbert teased earning himself a groan of annoyance from a very impatient Frenchman. Smirking he went back to teasing his prey. It was entertaining, everything Francis did. Gilbert had forgotten how much he enjoyed teasing the other nation. A part of him was very temped to just tease Francis to orgasm, if he did that, he would need to restrain the other, as well as gag him. Francis got very vocal when pushed to such levels of arousal. Today, Gilbert just wanted to tease the other a little bit and then embrace him. When most people thought about what Gilbert, Francis and Antonio did together, this was not what they thought. Gilbert was known for being violent in bed, he was both a sadist and a masochist. Antonio was known for being passionate. The kind of lover who can't wait and will fuck you against any surface even walls. Then there was Francis who was known to talk you into his bed. Gilbert would admit, Francis was a sweet talker and very vocal during sex, but that was when he was in the dominant role.

Thinking about exactly how many nations knew about this particular side of Francis made Gilbert slightly jealous, **"Do you moan like this for all the men who top you?"** The question came out of nowhere, and Francis was slightly confused. His mind was clouded with all the pleasurable feelings Gilbert had given him. Trying to think about the question so he could respond was going nowhere especially when Gilbert kept teasing his hip bones.

 **"Is this really the time to ask me questions?"** Francis answered with a question of his own.

Gilbert bit lightly on the skin just below Francis's belly button. **"Perfect time."**

 **"Nyaa,"** Francis moaned, **"I can't think when you keep teasing me."**

 **"That was kind of the point,"** Gilbert continued to tease, **"So what sounds do you make when Arthur dominates you like this?"** The question was followed by Francis's pants swiftly being pulled down.

All Francis could comprehend from the last question was Arthur, **"What does Angleterre have to do with this?"**

 **"Do you moan like this when he touches you like this?"** Gilbert asked while moving his hand from the inside of Francis's knee gently down his thigh towards what they all referred to as vital regions.

Francis was shocked, **"Gil, you're not jealous are you!?"** Francis stated the question, while trying to hold back on the noises that threatened to escape.

 **"I am too Awesome to feel jealousy. Besides only I can make you purr!"** The Albino stated cockily with a smirk.

Francis was about to counter, but when Gilbert bent his head and traced a circle around Francis's one nipple, the blonde haired nation cried out.

 **"Gilbert that is cheating,"** Francis moaned wantonly, **"You know it is really sensitive there."**

Gilbert just grinned up at Francis while continuing with his teasing. Using his hand to stroke one of his best friends cock. However, as soon as he started on Francis's nipples he needed to use his other hand to restrain Francis's wrists. Francis would become like a worm, squirming all over the place, and Gilbert didn't want his hair ripped out. When he finally decided to stop teasing the nipples and actually suck on them he made Francis arch up off the bed.

 **"Mon Dieu, Gilbert I want your awesome dick inside me,"** Francis purred.

Gilbert smirked, **"Nein, I will give it to you when I want to."**

 **"Gil,"** Francis whined and squirmed a bit.

Shaking his head Gilbert kissed Francis, **"Squirm all you want, I want you to fall apart and beg."**

Francis was tempted to just throw his pride out the window and beg right then and there, but still being of a sane, aroused but sane mind he couldn't bring himself to full out beg the way Gilbert wanted him to.

Seeing the conflict in the Frenchman's blue eyes made Gilbert laugh silently. He was impressed with his will power in not just entering Francis and seeking out there orgasms together. However, he wanted to make this memorable. Teasing his way back down Francis's body he paused over Francis's erection. Clearing his throat he started by teasing the tip with his tongue. Then he moved to the shaft and worked his way to the base. It was when Francis started to fidget that he decided he would need to move on to the next step if he wanted to keep Francis submissive.

 **"Suck on my fingers,"** Gilbert said as he offered Francis his left hand.

Francis obeyed immediately, thinking that Gilbert was finally giving in. So while Gilbert sucked him off. Francis made sure to thoroughly wet Gilberts fingers. When Gilbert pulled his fingers away Francis pouted but arched a bit to help Gilbert.

The insertion was quick, **"Geez, Scheiße, how are you so tight."**

Francis couldn't answer he was too busy feeling everything that was happening to him at that moment. All he could do was moan, and purr like a kitten.

 **"Ich will nicht, dich so zu teilen, mit niemandem."** Gilbert cursed as he kissed Francis once more on the lips. He really wanted Francis to beg soon. He knew that he would have to make Francis cum once before the man would become too needy. So he started teasing Francis's nipples again while finger fucking his ass. It only took Francis five minutes to cum after that. When he finally started to calm down from his orgasm Gilbert slowly continued to finger him, this time with two fingers. Kissing Francis lovingly and making the man whimper. Gilbert wouldn't let Francis rest after one orgasm and Francis knew it. The albino would keep this up until he passed out or begged.

The frustration, arousal and building tension again was all too much and Francis looked up at Gilbert with tear filled eyes, **"Gilbert, please, make love to me."**

Gilbert closed his eyes and took a deep calming breath, **"Alright Francis."** With that Gilbert removed his fingers and grabbed Francis's legs. Lifting them up he gently kissed the inside of each ankle before kissing his way down to Francis's inner knees. Making sure that Francis was watching him the whole time. Once he had Francis in position he slowly pushed his erection inside Francis. Gilbert made sure not to stop until he was fully seated inside his partner. It was a really difficult task. Francis was still tight, despite the preparation. Gilbert fought every urge to just do it like he normally did. He wanted Francis to remember everything.

Looking down at Francis, Gilbert shivered. He was blushing, with tears in his eyes, panting slightly. What did Gilbert in was when Francis opened his arms inviting Gilbert to embrace him. Gilbert didn't hesitate and moved into the embrace while keeping a slow and steady, yet intense pace. He kissed Francis lovingly, on the lips, cheeks, eyelids, forehead, nose, and everywhere else he could get to. Francis moaned and clung to Gilbert as he was tenderly loved. No one had ever held him like this except Gilbert and usually it was only when something big was about to happen. Francis would have been worried, but his body was too aroused for him to worry about details. Being the nation of love Francis liked tenderness from his lovers, but he was not closed off to other forms of love. This was his favorite however. It was very basic, and old fashioned, but he loved to look into Gilberts beautiful red eyes while the other claimed him. He loved feeling the love in every caress. He was being sentimental and cheesy, but he still adored Gilbert for remembering everything.

When they could no longer keep control, the movements became more erratic. Gilbert, would slip up in his pace and move a little faster. Francis would drag his nails down Gilberts back and then everything was lost. The second that Gilbert felt Francis's nails rake down his back he slammed forward. The swiftness and power made Francis cry out in ecstasy. From that point on Gilbert moved more intensely, Francis clung to him and they both reached climax together within ten minutes. Gilbert never pulled out when they made love, knowing Francis liked being filled. It was a strange kink but he was okay with it.

After they came down from the climax, Francis curled up in Gilberts arms and fell asleep really quickly. Gilbert just smiled at him and held him for a few hours before quietly pulling away. He would have taken a quick shower, but he needed to leave. He had said his goodbyes. Why he felt the need to leave a note was new to him, but after quickly jotting down a note he left the room. Francis would find out everything in the morning, but Gilbert was proud of himself for one thing. He managed to say _'I love you'_ without voicing it. Whether or not Francis got that silent message was up to the Frenchman himself.

Grabbing his phone out of his jean pocket, Gilbert quickly dialed Ludwig's number, **"Hey West… Yea I finished saying goodbye…I know we have no choice…. It's for the best in the end right?"** After a few moments he hung up and with one final look he looked over his shoulder back at Francis's house. **"If we live through this, I will tell you for real I love you."**

The next morning when Francis woke up the first thing he noticed was Gilbert wasn't there, the second thing he noticed was he needed a shower, he was gross. So after he got cleaned up and gathered all the sheets to put in the wash he walked downstairs to get breakfast. Not noticing the letter he knocked to the floor and kicked under the bed.

It wasn't until he was halfway through breakfast that his world fell apart. It only took one phone call from his boss.

**"It passed. We are going to war. Prepare yourself."**

**Author's Note:**

> Google Translate, Translation:
> 
> Ich will nicht, dich so zu teilen, mit niemandem. - I don't want to share you like this with anyone.


End file.
